1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for low power tracking of wireless network system timing for long paging cycles.
2. Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks can be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), a neighborhood aware network (NAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g. circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g. wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g., Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Certain devices operating in a network may not need to frequently connect with the network to deliver or receive data. Accordingly, the network or a base station (BS) may assign a long discontinuous reception (DRX) cycles or sleep lengths or slot cycle index (SCI). However, long DRX/SCI cycles may result in devices losing network timing information. Accordingly, there is a need for devices to track system timing information when operating in long DRX/SCI cycles.